Pokemon The Mystery Of The Prince
by VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: Topaz longs for her long lost friend, Blacky. She runs away from her home town. What will happen?  Who is Fang? Will She find Blacky? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Remembering of the past

NOTES: Topaz is the same color as a regular Ninetales, However, the tips of her tails are blue. Her Mother and father share this trait as well.

POKEMON THE MYSTERY OF THE PRINCE: CHAPTER 1: The remembering of the past  
>_<p>

"Mother, this isn't him." Topaz said, as she rejected yet another fiance. "Topaz, you must choose a groom, or you won't become the new queen." "But what if I don't WANT to be the new queen?" "Who is it that your looking for, Topaz? Me and your father are trying our best to please you!" "But, mother...I want to meet him again..." "Who?" "I faintly remeber before I evolved, meeting an Eevee..." "Tell us what happened." Her mother said. "Well..."  
>FLASHBACK<br>_

"Ha ha ha ha! Your fun! Whats your name?" "I'm Blacky! Whats yours?" "My names kitsune, but you can call me Topaz." "Okay!" "TOPAZ! What ARE you doing with a dirty streetraticate like him?" "But mo-" "NO BUTS! You are NEVER to see him again.  
>EVER" "Goodbye Blacky! I'll never forget you!" "Bye...Topaz..." ... "MOTHER! Remember the artical about that lost Eevee Prince?" "Yes, sweetie. what is it?" "Remember how it said the Eevee's tail tip was silver?" "Yes"<br>"Well, that Eevee I was playing with HAD that silver mark! Mother! HE was the prince!" "Nonsence my darling. Such a dirty hoolagin like him could never have been a PRINCE. The 'silver' Tail tip was probably, and most likely, dirt."  
>_<p>

"And that was it..." Topaz said, gasping for breath. "Well, my darling, that was merely a streetraticate." her mother said.  
>"no mom! I think he was...the prince...and...my future fiance!" Topaz said. "GASP" Her mother gasped.<br>"B-but Topaz...that article is years old!" "Of course. Thats why I'm leaving our castle. Tomorrow." "TOPAZ! NO!" Her mother said. "You can't leave the boundaries of the castle!" "I did when I was young. You didn't say anything."  
>"But that's because you used to sneak out!" "That is not the matter. The matter, is that I find Blacky." Later that night, Topaz snuck out of the castle. She gathered berries in her bag. She also packed reviver seeds, and Red Gummis.<br>Nothing could stop her now. Be it snow, sleet, wind, or hail, she would make it without fail. She turned back to look at her home. She knew the guards would be after her, so she hurried along.

After getting out of the village, Topaz found herself at a crossroad. She could go right to a looming dark forsest shrouded in mystery, or she could take the rocky path that lead to a large mountain full of powerful Pokemon. She couldn't decide.  
>It was either get lost in a forest, or get taken down by territorial Pokemon. She chose the forest.<br>She wandered through th ravaged, weed filled land of grass and plants. If there were some Pokemon she encountered,  
>they most likely would be grass-types. Which was good, she was a fire-type. She came to another crossroad-path.<br>She could go right full of unusual looking vines, or go left, which was very dark and damp looking.  
>She was sure she smelt other Pokemon on the left, and she didn't want any of that, so she turned toward the jumbled mess of vines. "I'm pretty sure I'll get stuck if I go this way...but if I go that way, I'll get attacked." She tried to decide just HOW was she going to go through the vines.<p>

"I know! I could burn the vines down to get through!" Topaz used ember and burned the vines and made her way through.  
>She continued through the forest. "It sure is lonley here." Just then, she heard talking. She gasped and hid herself.<br>She peeked over to see a Bellsprout, Oddish, and Butterfree. She sighed. They were generally a calm species of Pokemon,  
>She was sure she could ask them for directions. She calmly walked toward them. "E-excuse me?"<br>The Butterfree turned toward her. "How can I help you?" "Um, yes, can you tell me the exit for this forest?"  
>"Certainly! keep going north, take a left, and then go right. That should do it!" The Butterfree said happily.<br>"Oh, by the way, my name's Phoebe." The Butterfree said, holding out a hand. Topaz nodded and shook paws with her.  
>"I'm Spice." said the Oddish. "I'm Belle." Said the Bellsprout. "Great to meet you all. I'm quite lonley, going through this forest all alone." "We'll come with you." Phoebe said. "Great!"<p>

The group continued north. They finally saw the exit, when suddenly, a group of Mightyena jumped in front of them.  
>"WHO ARE YOU?" The largest Mightyena said to Topaz. Topaz shivered. "My name is Topaz. I have come through this forest merely to make my way out. I have no intentions of thwarting whatever you are doing at this moment." Topaz responded calmly.<br>"You won't get away. Nobody is allowed to get out of this forest. I am Fang, the ruler here at Shrouded woods.  
>don't think that just because you're new gives you the right to leave." Belle and Spice scrambled away.<br>"You can't stop me." Topaz said, with a smirk. "Is that a challenge?" The Mightyena asked with a snarl on his face.  
>Topaz nodded, and The Mightyena bounded toward the fox. Phoebe got into fighting postition. Topaz dodged the first attack, and hit back with a strong Flamethrower. It merely burned Fang's side. Phoebe used stun spore on the rest of the pack.<br>They all sat there with static running around their bodies.

"Grr...you wimps! STOP STANDING THERE AND FIGHT!" Fang snarled, yelling at his pack. While he was distracted,  
>Topaz bounded toward him and shot him down. She pinned him to the ground. "Huh? I don't think so, you."<br>"I bet you have tormented this forest forever, haven't you, Fang? Well not any more." Topaz puffed up her chest and threw a bundle of flames at the hound. Dust covered the battle field. "RETREAT!" Fang yelled, struggling to get up. "Don't think this is the end, you." He said sharply to Topaz. He walked away.

Topaz and Phoebe made their way out of the Forest. "YES! WE DID IT!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
>Topaz smiled. She had a new friend.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Mountain Rumble!

"So, you're telling me you're a Princess?" "Yeah. I'm searching for something.""What?" "A long lost frend."  
>"Oh." The two Pokemon talked while walking. "So, where do you intend on going to?" Phoebe asked.<br>"I don't know. I'm not sure where he is, so I'm trying to scale this whole region." Topaz answered.  
>"Oh. Well, I have never been out of the boundaries of Rumble Mountain and Shrouded Forest. Of course,<br>that's because of Fang." "Fang. That reminds me. WHO IS Fang?" Topaz asked with a frown on her face.  
>"That's a mystery to me, as well. He is apparently the supreme leader of Shrouded woods, or atleast that's what he says."<br>Phoebe aswered. "Oh. Well, If we run into him again, I'm gonna take him down a peg!" Topaz said enthusiastically.  
>Phoebe chuckled. "Heh. I think we already did back there." The two Pokemon giggled.<p>

Suddenly, they came across a large mountain. "Well, this is Rumble Mountain." Phoebe said.  
>"Huh?" "They say this mountain is covered with loads of powerful Pokemon. They say if you go in, you never come out."<br>Phoebe said shakily. "Nothing's gonna stop me." Topaz said. "Well, then, let's go." The two Pokemon walked into the cave.  
>Topaz looked around. She saw Golbats hanging from the ceiling and Zubats flying about.<br>Just then, a Cradily scurried across the floor infront of them. "GO AWAY! RUN! RUN!" It shouted.  
>Topaz and Phoebe both gave perplexed looks. The ground then began to shake. "WHAA! W-WHATS-" Topaz was cut off when she stumbled onto the ground.<p>

Phoebe called out to the Cradily, but no Pokemon had hurriedly scurried off someplace.  
>Topaz and Phoebe continued to make their way up the mountain, all the while seeing petrified Pokemon running past them.<br>Phoebe managed to get one to talk to them. "What is going on?" "Rhy-Rhydon! Agg-Aggron! Arm-Armaldo! They are mean! They are on a Rampage! RUN!" The Pokemon scurried off just as the others. Topaz and Phoebe saw a Kangaskhan and Nidoqueen running past them. "H-Hello?" Topaz asked. In their arms the Kangaskhan held a Baby Kangaskhan and a baby Sandshrew.  
>In the Nidoqueen's arms were two Nidoran."What is going on?" Topaz asked.<br>"Darlings! run! Aggron, Rhydon, and Armaldo are all on a rampage! RUN!" The Motherly Pokemon Ran past them.  
>"These guys must be really scary!" Phoebe said. "Nothing can stop us!" They continued to trudge up the Mountain.<p>

They made it to a large waterfall. "Beautiful!" Phoebe said. Even though the Waterfall was located inside a cave,  
>it was still pretty. It had large gems surrounding it. "WOW! LOOK AT THESE!" Phoebe said, flying up to a Gem.<br>"Huh? WHAA!" Topaz looked at her friend to see that she was being grabbed. "TOPAZ! HELP!"  
>"Hee hee..." A voice chuckled. Topaz ran toward Phoebe and saw that a Sableye was grabbing her. She used Flamethrower.<br>"TAKE THIS!" The Sableye quickly let go. Suddenly, many Sableye came out from hiding.  
>Phoebe and Topaz found themselves surrounded.<p>

"Grr... Oh No!" "Phoebe! We got out of the last mess! We can get out of this one too!" Phoebe nodded and used Stun Spore on all the Sableye. They couldn't move. Topaz Fired A strong Flamethrower at all of them. They quickly scurried away. Phoebe and Topaz stopped to get a drink. Phoebe looked at the waterfall. "There's something here."  
>She said. "What do you mean?" Topaz asked. "Behind it. There's something there." Topaz nodded.<br>"We'll both jump in then. On the cout of 3. 1...2...3!" SPLASH! Phoebe was right! There was a path. It lead to an exit.  
>"Alright! The exit!" The two Pokemon ran toward it, Whe suddenly, 3 Pokemon Jumped out infront of them.<br>"HUH?" "Stay away! Go away! GET OUT!" The Rhydon yelled. "No." Topaz answered simply.  
>"WHAT?" "No." Topaz said. "I don't think so, wimp!" The Rhydon charged towards her.<p>

Topaz dodged and Rhydon fell. "PHOEBE!" Phoebe nodded and used Stun Spore on the Rhydon.  
>"GRR! Leader!"Aggron yelled. It ran towards Topaz, who used Flamethrower to block him.<br>She couldn't hold it. She let back and the Aggron used Metal Claw.  
>"Aaarrgg..." Topaz Cringed. She held her side. It was bleeding. "TOPAZ!" Phoebve said. Topaz mustered all her strength.<br>"Y-You th-think y-you can mess with m-me?" She studdered. Her eyes glowed. A Mysterious aura surrounded her.  
>She picked up Aggron, Rhydon, and Armaldo with her Psychic powers and tossed them far.<br>The three Rock-Type Pokemon Scrambled away. Topaz fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 Charmeleon!

Topaz woke up with a groggy look on her face. She relised what had happened, last, she had been knocked out.  
>She found herself laying on her side with a Charmeleon and Phoebe by her side. "Finally you woke up, I was worried." "Oh..um..thanks Phoebe...but..whose this?" Topaz asked groggily. "This is Zack. Hes a Charmeleon. After you fainted, I tried carrying you out to the exit, but then Zack came along and helped me!" Phoebe gave a warm smile to Topaz.<br>"Pleased to meet you, Zack." Topaz sat up and rummaged through her bag for some berries.  
>"Oh, uh, I made us some soup." Zack said, holding some stone bowls. "Oh. Okay!" Topaz said happily.<p>"So, what were you guys doing in Rumble Mountain?" "We're looking for somebody." Replied Topaz, taking another gulp of her soup. "I see. You got pretty roughed up, you were bleeding." Zack said.<br>"Yeah, I was attacked by Aggron." "Hm. Well, I wrapped up your side so the bleeding should stop.  
>How are you feeling?" "Great, thanks." Topaz replied happily. Phoebe smiled. "So, do you live here?"<br>Phoebe asked. "Yes, this small cavern is seperated from Mt. Rumble, so I don't get many visitors."  
>Zack said, taking another sip of his soup."Oh, um, Zack, this soup is great! Whats it made of?"<p>

"Heated water and various berries. It's a remedy I often use for the ill and injured."  
>", It's great!" Topaz said, pushing the empty stone bowl aside and licking her muzzle.<br>Zack Smiled. "Thanks. Oh, and, I didn't see Aggron, Rhydon, or Armaldo anywhere after you fainted. Where'd they go?" Zack asked with a skeptical look on his face. "Oh! I used my Psychic powers and roughed em' right back up!" Topaz said with a devilish smirk. "Uh, yeah, and then you fainted."  
>Phoebe said with a sweat drop. "Um...yeah.. I only get my Psychic powers when I REALLY need em'"<br>Topaz said. "So, in times of peril, your psychic powers come out?" Zack asked.  
>"I guess you could say that." The three Pokemon nodded.<p>

"Um, it's late, I think we should rest up." Zack said picking up the empty bowls and placing them somewhere farther into the cave. "Very well. May we rest here?" "Yes."  
>The three Pokemon fell fast asleep with the shimmering stars shining in the dark sky.<br>The next morning, Topaz was the first to awaken. She gently placed a paw on Phoebe.  
>"Phoebe, wake up." The Bug Pokemon woke up and yawned. "Oh...hey." She stood up.<br>"Zack. Zack, wake up." Phoebe woke him up. "Oh..morning already? Very well..."  
>The Lizard Pokemon rubbed his eyes and walked out side to stretch.<p>

He gathered some berries and brought them inside the cavern. Topaz got some berries out and handed some to Phoebe. "You could have just had some of mine." "Shouldn't you save them for areas where there's no food?"  
>Zack asked, taking a bite out of an oran berry. "Oh! Yeah, I suppose." Phoebe handed the berries back to Topaz who gladly put them back in her bag. She and Phoebe got up and picked some berries out side and returned to the cavern. "So...Where you headed next?" Asked Zack with a mouth full of berries.<br>"Yeah, Topaz, Where ARE we headed next?" Topaz frowned. "To be honest, I really don't know."

"Well...you could take rocky path or Icy Mountain." Zack said. Topaz looked at Phoebe.  
>"Umm.. can you give us some info?" Topaz asked. "Oh? I'd suspect that you would know."<br>"Umm...well you see, I'm a princess." Topaz said sheepishly. "WHAT?" Zack asked.  
>"Umm..yeah, I'm supposed to get married, but none of the boys showed to me were at my liking."<br>"I..see." Zack said. "And you? What about you? Phoebe?" Zack asked looking at the Bug Pokemon.  
>"Oh! I come from Shrouded Forest." "I see. But, you could have easily exited the Forest anytime!"<br>"Oh, um...that's the problem. There's a large group of Mightyena that rule the woods. Most importantly,  
>Fang, the leader. He's very mean, but we beat his pack and Topaz took him down with a Flamethrower.<br>Right Topaz?" "Right!" "So, you two have never really been out here?" "No." They both answered contently. "Oh, and Topaz, If you're a princess, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm searching for my long lost friend, Blacky. He was an Eevee when I was a Vulpix. I'm guessing He's evolved now, but what form of Eeveelution I have no idea. So I'm searching for him because I miss him and I'm guessing we'll fall in love...I mean, of course we will! I always used to visit him when I was young...and give him little kisses..."

"Hm...A Flareon would be suitable for you." Zack said. "Um, yes, but I have no idea what he evolved into or if he even if he evolved at all." Topaz said. "Well, let's get back to the matter of where you are going. Icy Mountain or Rocky Path? Oh! I'll tell you about them. Anyways, Icy Mountain is the Domain of The Bird Of Ice, Articuno. I saay stay away from Icy mountain, You Don't wanna mess with a Legendary bird. Rocky Path isn't very dangerous or exciting. It also always seems to end in a dead end." Zack said. "So, I guess you're only option is icy mountain..."  
>Zack said. "Oh...okay. Say, Zack...wanna come with us?" Zack grinned. "Of course!" <p>


	4. Chapter 4 Fang Comes Again

"So, how are we gonna go about entering the mountain?" Zack asked.  
>"I suggest that we enter after gathering items that heal freeze status." Topaz said.<br>"Well, I'll have to be extra careful. I'm doubly weak to Ice-Type attacks." Phoebe said shakily.  
>"Well, we're both Fire-types, so we'll make sure that this place does you no harm. Right Topaz?"<br>Zack asked. "Right." "Alright, lets go!" Zack said with determination. He pointed at the mountain and picked up his pack. The three friends paraded into the cavern.  
>Just as suspected, icy crystals surrounded them. Phoebe stayed between Topaz and Zack,<br>who were making sure no Pokemon were on the prowl.

"This place appears to be deserted." Topaz remarked. "I wonder why. Maybe Articuno has become upset.  
>She is the ruler of this mountain, you see?" Zack replied. "Well, whatever's goin on,<br>I hope we don't get involved in it!" Phoebe said. "Oh come on, Pheebs. Ya know I won't pass up an opportunity for an awesome battle." Topaz said with a smirk. "An awsome battle, you ask?"  
>A mysterious voice asked. "Huh? Who's there?" Topaz asked, looking around the crystal cave.<br>Suddenly, Fang jumped out fom behind a rock. "So, I see you have a new aquatance, princess."  
>"How did you know I'm a princess?" Topaz asked angrily. "That is none of your buisness,<br>worthless. I was wondering... would you be as kind as to partake in another battle? I'm sure I can beat you." "You in one army, Fang. You can't possibly stand up to all three of us." Topaz said. "Oh, but I assure you. This shall be a one-on-one battle, my dear."  
>Topaz thought for a moment. "I except your challenge." She said finally, narrowing her eyes.<p>

"Topaz, he has a trick up his sleeve, I know it. He's tricking you." Phoebe said, getting into battle position. "Stay out of this, you worthless bug." Fang said, snarling. "You can talk to me like that...  
>but NOBODY can talk to my friends that way!" Topaz said, and she lunged toward Fang. "NOW!" Fang yelled,<br>and several Houndour jumed out and attacked her. "Heh heh. You should have listened to your petty friends.  
>Now I shall have my revenge." Fang said, snickering. The fire on Zack's tail burned with rage.<br>"How...dare you...you...monster!" Zack said, clenching his fists. The Charmeleon lept toward the Mightyena with a full-power rage attack. "NOBODY TALKS TO TOPAZ LIKE THAT!" He said, and he threw a powerful punch at the Mightyena.

"PHOEBE!" Topaz cried, out of the ocean of Houndour surrounding her. Phoebe turned her head toward Topaz's voice. "PHOEBE! USE STUN SPORE ON THESE HOUNDOUR!" "But, Topaz! You'll become paralyzed too!"  
>"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make! JUST DO IT!" Phoebe did as told, and just as suspected,<br>Topaz had come down with the status of Paralysis. Phoebe dragged her out of the pile of Pokemon.  
>"Topaz, don't worry. Here, eat this berry." Topaz chewed the cheri berry recieved, and she struggled to get up.<br>Though her paralysis had been cured, the effects were still wareing off. Not to mention that she had previously been maulded over by a pack of Houndour. Phoebe gave her a sitrus berry,  
>and she was back on her feet. Topaz narrowed her eyes on Fang, who had tossed Zack to the side.<br>Phoebe instantly ran to his aid. Topaz saw that zack had various bite and scratch marks from Fang,  
>But Fang had also recieved some pretty bad injuries as well.<p>

Topaz glared at Fang. "You knocked him out." She said. "Yes. And that's exactly what I'm about to do TO YOU!"  
>Fang yelled, and he lunged toward Topaz, who dodged. Fang landed on the cold cave floor. Topaz quickly turned around and used Quick attack to evade all and any attacks that may have been thrown at her just then.<br>"Grr...how dare you avoid ME!" Fang snarled. He jumped toward her and pinned her down. Topaz struggled top get up. "Heh heh. Weakling, you can't escape my grasp now." Fang said, snickering. He lowered his head and proceeded to bight Topaz's neck. Topaz struggled and choked. It seemed like her whole life was replaying before her very eyes. Tears began to crowd her eyes. Was this the end?  
> <p>


End file.
